Confusión
by Saia-sama
Summary: Amu se encuentra muy confundida sobre sus sentimientos por la culpa de un sueño, una confesión la confundirán aun más. Es un AMUTO espero els guste, es algo corto pero vale


-No puede ser que esto me este ocurriendo a mi, y mas encima tenía que juntarme con Tadase-kun antes de que comenzaran las clases, definitivamente hoy para nada será mi día de suerte

Con esas palabras se preparaba una chica pelirosa, quien corría por su habitación de un lado a otro revolviendo entre sus cosas y tirando todo lo que no le servia en cualquier dirección. Se peino como pudo y lo mejor posible mientras terminaba de arreglar su uniforme que se encontraba todo desaliñado

-¡Vamos Amu-chan! ¡Más de prisa! ¡Tú puedes! –se oyó una vocecita dándole ánimos

-En vez de estar mirando como si nada por que mejor no me ayudan- añadió algo molesta Amu

-Solo es culpa tuya el haberte quedado dormida –añadió Miki mientras seguía dibujando

-Amu-chan no durmió muy bien desu –dijo Suu sonriente

-Es cierto Amu-chan, anoche estabas muy inquieta, murmurabas cosas que no se entendían para nada y te dabas cientos de vueltas en la cama –dijo Ran mientras giraba sobre si misma.

-Solo tuve algunos sueños un poco raros –dijo algo ruborizada- y por eso despertaba a cada momento, creo que hoy será un día muy largo para mi.

-Amu-chan, ¿no que estabas atrasada? -añadió Miki mirándola fijamente.

Después de escuchar esas palabras, la pelirosa se dirigió hacia las escaleras y las bajo lo más aprisa que pudo pero de repente se detuvo súbitamente y se devolvió a su habitación para ir en busca de su bolso y de sus charas que se le habían quedado atrás. Luego de cerciorarse que nada más se le quedaba, volvió a bajar al primer piso pero al final de las escaleras se encontraba su madre que parecía preocupada por algo.

-Buenos días mamá

-Buenos días hija

-Pasa algo –dijo algo preocupada Amu

-Necesito pedirte un favor, verás hoy tengo que resolver un asunto pendiente en la revista y papá salió muy temprano por cuestiones de trabajo y llegará algo tarde, por eso quería pedirte que hoy recojas a Ami.

-Pero después de clases tengo que reunirme con los demás

-Por favor Amu te lo recompensare, lo prometo –suplico con una sonrisa

-Esta bien, no te preocupes yo iré por ella

-Gracias, eres la mejor hija –dijo abrazándola- ¿no se te hace tarde?

Amu se despidió de su madre de inmediato y salio nuevamente corriendo para emprender una veloz carrera hacia su escuela aun con la esperanza de encontrarse con "su príncipe". Corrió lo mas rapido que pudo mientras era animada muy cómicamente por sus inseparables charas, pero a una cuadra antes de llegar a su destino chocó con una chica cayendo ambas al suelo, la ayudo a levantarse y ambas comenzaron a disculparse mutuamente, Amu recordó que iba atrasada y salio corriendo nuevamente a toda velocidad recibiendo una mirada extraña por parte de la chica. Por fin luego de haberse chocado con más personas de las que conocía, había llegado a las puertas de su escuela totalmente agitada y con la respiración entre cortada. Observo por todos lados pero no pudo ver a Tadase por ninguna parte, observo su reloj y con un suspiro de resignación decidió ingresar a clases.

-Chicas, por que no mejor van al Royal Garden a ver a los demás –le dijo Amu a sus charas.

-Esta bien Amu-chan –dijo Ran

-Nos vemos después desu –se despidió Suu

-Adiós –añadió Miki mientras las tres se alejaban de la pelirosa.

Amu se despidió de Ran, Miki y Suu, se les quedo mirándolas hasta que desaparecieron de su vista y luego ingreso a su salón esperando encontrar a Tadase o a Rima ahí.

-Buenos días Hinamuri-san -saludo un joven pelirrubio

-Tadase-kun gomenasai, pero no tuve una buena noche y en la mañana me quede dormida por eso no pude llegar –se disculpó

-No te preocupes, cuando acaben las clases, en el Royal Garden podremos hablar.

-Etto lo siento pero hoy no podré quedarme después de clases, tengo que hacer algo- dijo apenada

-No hay problema Hinamuri-san, mañana podremos conversar –dijo con algo de tristeza

-Gracias por comprender Tadase-kun –dijo con una sonrisa provocando un leve sonrojo en el chico.

-De nada –dijo mientras le devolvía la sonrisa.

Así continuaron las clases normalmente para todos, o casi todos ya que para Amu había sido fatal, cada vez que intenta acercarse a Tadase siempre ocurría algo inesperado para la chica. Sin mencionar que había sido regañada por varios de sus maestros por estar distraída debido a los extraños sueños que había tenido últimamente. Por otra parte en ese día se había tropezado con todo lo que se le atravesaba ya sean cosas o personas. Definitivamente ese no era su mejor día.

Por fin las clases habían acabado y Amu dio gracias por eso ya que realmente había sido un día muy extraño y agotador para ella. Luego de arreglar sus cosas se dirigió junto con Rima hacia el Royal Garden ya que Tadase se había marchado un poco antes que ellas.

-Te te he notado muy cansada hoy Amu –dijo Rima algo preocupada

-Anoche no he dormido nada bien y además hoy no ha sido un día bueno para mí –respondió la pelirosa

-Siempre que ocurren cosas malas, al final se recompensa con algo bueno

-No creo que suceda, pero de todas formas muchas gracias Rima –dijo sonriendo mientras entraban en el Royal Garden.

-¡¡¡¡¡Amu-chi!!!!! Como es eso que no te quedaras con nosotros –dijo Yaya llorando

-Tengo un asunto pendiente y solo vengo a buscar a mis charas

-Sin ti la reunión será aburrida Amu-chi

-Lo siento Yaya-chan -dijo con una sonrisa- chicas vamonos

-Hai Amu-chan –dijeron las 3 al unisono

-Hasta mañana chicos –se despidió la chica

-Adiós Amu

Las cuatro se retiraron del lugar siendo observada por sus compañeros. Amu iba caminando realmente muy distraída pensando en todo lo que le había ocurrido últimamente. Caminaba en dirección del jardín de Ami de una forma automática, no se fijaba para nada en las personas que la rodeaban, pero de repente choco contra algo o alguien provocando que esta cayera al piso y volviese a la realidad.

-Ten mas cuidado –se oyó una voy masculina

-Gomen –dijo con los ojos cerrados por el golpe pero de inmediato reconoció la voz – I-Ikuto

-Tienes que ser mas atenta Amu –dijo extendiéndole la mano para ayudarla a levantarse

-No te quejes, además la que se cayo fui yo –añadió molesta- aunque no creo que te hayas hecho daño por un simple choque –dijo sarcástica

-Lo digo por ti tonta, si no prestas atención en la calle te puede pasar algo –contesto serio produciendo un sonrojo en la chica

-No tienes por que preocuparte tanto, además esta no seria la primera vez que me pasa en el día –dijo mientras desviaba la mirada del neko- hoy definitivamente no es mi día

-Vaya, entonces hoy si que andas torpe me pregunto por que será –dijo mirándola a los ojos con su sonrisa seductora (*¬*).

-Eso no te interesa –dijo desviando nuevamente la mirada y ruborizándose al recordar el sueño de anoche –Por que no mejor retomas tú camino

-¿Adonde vas? –Dijo sin tomar en cuenta lo dicho por ella- esta no es la dirección a tu casa ¿o si?

-Tengo que ir a buscar a Ami –se dio cuenta de lo q dijo -¡¡Por que rayos te tengo que estar dando explicaciones a ti!!

-Entonces te acompañaré –dijo y tomo el camino que llevaba al Jardín Infantil.

-Por que siempre haces lo que se te da en gana- dijo molesta recibiendo la mirada del neko pero la esquivó rapidamente

-Vamos –dijo este algo molesto al ver que la chica estaba evitando mirarlo

-Ikuto-baka –susurro Amu resignada caminando detrás del chico siendo observada por sus charas que se preocupaban por la actitud de ella.

Ikuto iba liderando la caminata, detrás de él venía Amu quien caminaba mirando al suelo totalmente sumergida en sus pensamientos, por último se encontraban un poco distanciados los cuatro charas de los mencionados mirando cualquier acción de ellos.

Siguieron caminando así por un largo rato hasta que de repente Amu choca con la espalda de Ikuto, quien se había detenido sin avisar.

-Si vas a parar avisa –le dijo molesta la pelirosa

-Tu eres la que no se fija bien –le contestó el neko- hoy si que andas rara

-Eso no debería importarte –le dijo mientras observaba donde estaban

-Será mejor que vayas a buscar a tu hermana –le dijo mientras se recostaba sobre la pared

-No necesito que me lo digas baka ¬¬ -contesto mientras iba al encuentro de la pequeña siendo observada de reojo por Ikuto pero luego dirige su vista a las charas de la chica quien estaban hablando sobre ella.

-¿No creen que Amu-chan ha estado muy extraña? –dijo Ran

-Desde hace unos tres días –dijo preocupada Suu

-Creo que son por los extraños sueños que ha tenido

-¿Qué sueños? –pregunto inocente Suu

-No tienes remedio –se quejo Miki –todas estas noches Amu no ha podido dormir bien y por los sueños que ha tenido anda muy distraída durante el día.

-¿Creen que Tadase haya querido hablar de eso con ella? –Añadió Ran pero nadie se fijo que al escuchar el nombre de él Ikuto se molesto y se dedico a observar el suelo.

-No lo sé –contestó Miki

Asi las tres seguían conversando con un perdido Yoru que no entendía ni una sola palabra de lo que decían y un Ikuto preocupado y a la vez muy molesto por lo que escuchaba. Al final decidió no prestar más atención a lo que estaban hablando y dirigió la vista hacia su pelirosa, quien se veía muy triste o eso parecía. Por otro lado Amu estaba justo en la entrada esperado a su hermana, por su cabeza pasaban muchas cosas sobretodo dudas respecto a cierto neko que la confundían de sobremanera. No pudo darle mas vuelta al asunto ya que diviso de lejos a la pequeña.

-Onee-chan –dijo alegre su hermanita mientras corria hacia ella

-Ami –le dijo con una sonrisa –como te fue hoy

-Genial- grito agitando sus brazos –donde estan Sugoi Chara

-Por allá –dijo señalando donde se encontraba Ikuto y vio como Ami salía corriendo –podrías esperarme al menos –y comenzó a correr tras ella

-Sugoi Chara –exclamó Ami mientras abrazaba muy fuerte a Miki, Ran y Suu

-Amu-chan –gritaron las tres

-Ami las estas asfixiando –dijo Amu al llegar

-Gomenasai –dijo muy apenada la pequeña

-Esta bien, pero trata de no usar tanta fuerza la próxima vez –dijo sonriendo

-Hai –dijo entusiasmada

-Será mejor que las acompañe a casa –dijo Ikuto mientras se disponía a caminar

-Onee-chan vamos al parque un rato –suplico Ami

-Pero Ami…-trato de decir la pelirosa

-Onee-chan –suplico esta

-Ami…

-Onee-chan –dijo cada vez más dramática

-Ami… -dijo resignada por que sabía lo que ocurriría a continuación

-Onee-chan no querer a Ami

-Esta bien, iremos al parque pero no sigas –dijo totalmente derrotada mientras eran observadas por todos

-Amu onee-chan es la mejor –dijo con estrellitas en los ojos

-Siempre es lo mismo –dijo con un suspiro –no se por que tiene que usar esa técnica.

-Vamos –dijo nuevamente el neko

-Demo Ikuto, ya no es necesario que nos acompañes, debes tener cosas mucho más importantes que hacer- dijo Amu algo triste pero dándole la espalda

-Creo que por el momento no –le contesto este por la espalda muy cerca de su oído provocando un escalofrío en la chica

-Has lo que quieras –dijo finalmente siendo nuevamente derrotada

Ami iba jugando por el camino junto con los charas mientras que Amu se le quedaba mirando con una sonrisa, y al final de todo el escándalo se encontraba Ikuto mirando fijamente a la pelirosa, pensando en que le estaría pasando. Pronto llegaron al parque y los cuatro charas más Ami se pusieron a correr por todo el lugar, estuvieron así por algunos minutos pero luego se acercaron donde se encontraban Amu e Ikuto.

-Onee-chan, Ami querer helado

-Eso es un problema –dijo por lo bajo la peli-rosa

-Amu-chan no querer a Ami –dijo llorando

-No es eso Ami, lo que pasa es que por salir apurada deje el dinero en casa –dijo con una sonrisa nerviosa mientras Ikuto veía divertido la escena y se acercó a Amu

-Si quieres te puedo prestar dinero –le dijo al oído –ya veré como me lo pagas

-Eres un pervertido ¬¬, pero no me queda de otra –dijo resignada

-Ven Ami, yo te compraré uno –le dijo Ikuto a la pequeña mientras se marchaba seguido por esta hacia el heladero y observada con sorpresa por Amu –de que sabor quieres.

-¡¡¡Fresa!!!

-Esta bien, déme uno de fresa y dos de chocolate

-Aquí tiene joven –dijo el heladero

-Gracias –contesto pagándole –ten Ami

-Genial –dijo feliz mientras llegaba junto a los demás- Arigatou onii-chan -se alejo de ellos dejando sorprendido tanto a Amu como Ikuto

-Ten –dijo Ikuto entregándole el helado y sentándose junto a ella

-Gracias Ikuto –dijo algo ruborizada por culpa de su hermana

-No me vas a decir que es lo que te pasa –pregunto este sereno

-No me pasa nada –dijo esquivando su mirada

-¿Por que evitas mirarme? –le dijo molesto mientras la obligaba a girar la cabeza

-Por nada –dijo triste- ¿Por qué eres asi?

-No entiendo

-¿Por qué a veces eres un total antipático conmigo y luego te comportas de forma amable?

-Te molesta- contestó mirando al frente

-No me has contestado

-Es muy divertido molestarte, sobretodo cuando te enfureces –embozó una semi-sonrisa -pero no me gusta verte sin esa sonrisa tuya, me preocupas

-¿Y por que eres amable conmigo? –dijo ignorando lo ultimo

-No lo se, eres especial

-¿A que te refieres? –preguntó dudosa

-Aún no te das cuenta ¿verdad? –volvió a mirarla a los ojos

-¿De qué? –pregunto algo insegura

-De lo mucho que me importas –dijo muy bajo acercándose a su rostro

-I-Ikuto –dijo totalmente nerviosa

-Te quiero Amu y no es una broma –dijo apunto de rozar sus labios

-Onee-chan –ambos se separaron de inmediato- Ami esta cansada

-Esta bien, vemos a casa –dijo tomándola en brazos- Gracias por todo Ikuto, no es necesario que nos acompañes –término saliendo de prisa seguida por Ran, Miki y Suu.

-Amu… -dijo algo triste –…veo que aún estas interesada en el mini-rey

Amu llego a su casa totalmente confundida, los recientes acontecimientos le atormentaban la mente, primero aquellos raros sueños donde se encontraba ella junto con dos siluetas en donde no sabía a cual elegir, además de la confesión de Ikuto que parecía que esta vez estaba hablando en serio. Su mente decía una cosa y su corazón dictaba otra. Ese sería definitivamente su día mas raro.

Ya era muy tarde en la noche y Amu estaba terminando algunos trabajos para la escuela, sus charas ya se encontraban durmiendo así que todo estaba en total tranquilidad. Siguió revisando sus apuntes un poco más pero al ver que no se podía concentrar decidió salir un rato al balcón. La suave brisa golpeaba su rostro relajándola, cerró sus ojos y disfruto del momento. Para su sorpresa sintió unos brazos rodearle por la espalda, se sobresalto un poco y luego trato de girarse pero se lo impidieron.

-Al parecer con palabras no me creerás –dijo una voz masculina

-Ikuto que haces a…. –no le permitió seguir

-Déjame hablar solo tardaré un momento –se acercó mas a su oído –esta tarde hablaba muy en serio, eres lo mas importante para mi y no me gusta verte triste, no comprendo que es lo que te pasa y creo que para ti no soy la persona indicada para hablar.

-Lo sien…

-No digas nada –la abrazo mas fuerte –te diré nuevamente lo mucho que te quiero, aunque tu corazón no me pertenezca a mí –dijo triste mientras Amu se volteaba a verlo.

-Ikuto, no te mentiré –lo miro fijo –me cuesta mucho comprenderte, he estado muy confundida últimamente por ciertas dos personas –Ikuto comenzó a soltarla

-Será mejor que yo…

-Ahora escúchame a mi, realmente me gusta tu compañía aunque a veces eres un pervertido y solo me molestas, pero si no hicieras eso no serías Ikuto –le dijo sonriendo

-Amu… -el neko estaba sorprendido

-Contigo soy realmente yo, no necesito ocultar mi verdadera forma de ser –le sonrió dulcemente –y sinceramente jamás pensé que tu sentirías algo por mi- entristeció

-Realmente eres la única chica que me ha cautivado, me encanta tu fortaleza y la pureza de tu corazón

-Ikuto –dijo sonrojada

-Amu, yo te amo y me gustaría que estuvieras conmigo siempre, pero realmente no se lo que piensas tú ya que aún se encuentra Tadase en tu corazón –dijo triste

-Es verdad –dijo con una sonrisa, Ikuto al escuchar eso se dio media vuelta para irse de ese lugar

-Será mejor que yo…

-Es cierto, Tadase es alguien importante para mi, pero me di cuenta que ha la verdadera persona a la que pertenece mi corazón es a ti, Ikuto –dijo abrazándolo

-Amu –dijo este sorprendido

-A mi tambien me encantaría estar contigo –le dijo mirándolo a sus hermosos ojos, mientras que Ikuto al escuchar eso se acerco a su rostro y la besó dulcemente

-Te amo Amu –dijo mirándola con ternura

-Y yo a ti mi Neko –dijo recibiendo otro beso mas de su amado


End file.
